Conventionally, to cut a tile, the tile is directly put on a worktable which is fixed relative to the cutter. However, the maximum cutting capability of the tile cutter is generally limited by the dimension of the worktable.
To overcome such disadvantage of the conventional tile cutter, there has been a tile cutter in market, wherein a rail is arranged on the base of the tile cutter and a worktable is slidably connected to the rail by a sliding bearing or wheels, while the maximum cutting capability is still limited by the length of the rail. A common way for increasing the cutting capability is to increase the length of the rail, which results in decreasing of the portability of the tile cutter.
Another way for increasing the cutting capability is to increase the length of the portion of the worktable which is extendable beyond the rail. In order not to influence the portability of the tile cutter, the worktable may be divided into several portions which are movable relative to each other to increase the maximum support capability. Thus, a locking device is required to be arranged between at least two portions of the worktable to fix the two portions together as desired. Additionally, for such a tile cutter whose worktable is slidable relative to the rail, a locking device is required to be ranged between the worktable and the rail or the base so as to fix the worktable on the rail during transportation to avoid from being damaged.